Ancient Space Druid Greth
Ancient Space Druid Greth, often also referred to as Greth is a former ally, turned enemy of Mugen Kagemaru. A great magic wielder of cosmic nature forces, this lone hermit would often exchange philosophical quandries with Mugen, who he saw as troubled, but full of potential. When Mugen betrayed his trust, he banished him from his safe haven, Internet Detectives, with his great magick and locked him behind a cosmic barrier for eternity. His spell holds to this day. Appearance Space Druid Greth appears in a simple hooded, earth-green robe. A long brown beard adorns his face, and brown hair tied back in a knot is hidden under his hood. There are wisps of silver in his bushy brows. A few lines of age show in his face, but his physical age can alter as he pleases. He carries a wooden staff with a crystallized nugget of cannabis affixed to it's top, with which he can focus his magic. It is rumored he wears a Black Sabbath tee with the sleeves cut off under his robe. History Greth began his life fairly simply, learning the ways that his father taught so he could get by in his part of things. The day he discovered the magical herb cannabis, however, everything changed. He soon became devoted to the art of enlightenment beyond the known world, and opened himself up to the cosmic flow of nature magic. Once he achieved greater control, he found skipping across dimensions and perceived walls of reality the simple notion of idea, and was able to start travelling the greater cosmos, bring the nature of Earth with him as he went. Still a young spellcaster, he came upon one with vastly different, but equally great powers: Mugen Prime. They were always at some odds as far as viewpoints go, but found themselves congregating in the same spheres of magic in pursuit of knowledge and power. Eventually it would come to pass that Mugen would master a magic that Greth wanted no part of: time travel. He had gained this power through subterfuge of a great elder warlock, the Guru of Reason Belthasar, which Greth found troublesome. Many separate adventures later, both beings now quite ancient, found each other once again in the most unexpected of common meeting grounds: Internet Detectives. Greth would float in and out of this group with growing and waning interest depending on greater affairs in his realm at the time, but would always come back due to gaining the friendships of those there. Mugen, on the other hand, had always been at odds with the group. During at time when Greth was away, the Eggplant Wars came to pass, where the hero Jero defeated both Mugen and the betrayer Zack Shadows. Feeling partly responsible for letting such a situation come to pass without his involvement, Greth remained within the sphere of the influence of Internet Detectives from thereon, to keep an eye on Mugen. Things were stable then for a while, and Greth began the formation of his own Eden within the realm, a small free-floating dimension known as the stonezone. Greth cultivated and maximized his mystic prowess, ascending beyond into druidic weed nirvana. In this realm he would offer anyone the chance to speak freely so that they could share knowledge and ideas. A surprising visitor to the zone was Sage Mugen, with which the Druid got along famously. But this was not to last. Prime Mugen would betray the trust of the Internet Detectives again when he got into a battle with them once again. Greth, surprised and confused, sought to aid his friend and heal his wounds. Mugen would turn on his benefactor and they would engage in a duel of magic the likes of which have been seen scarcely among the entire Mugenverse. And then Mugen lost. Greth banished Mugen from the Internet Detectives under penalty of eternity. Chaining the warlock down with The Hemp Rope of Cosmic Understanding, Mugen was thrust away and locked behind an invisible barrier that now surrounded the entire timeline. Mugen likely escaped his bondage short thereafter, but will never be able to get past the barrier again without inside help. Category:Characters Category:Non-Mugen